Always
by soni13
Summary: ROYAI! Sickfic. She stumbled, and would’ve fallen flat on her face if Mustang hadn’t been a step behind her, sliding an arm around her waist and holding her up with unexpected ease.


**Disclaimer: me no owny**

**Lucky me, I'm home sick today (I hate feeling like crap, but at least i get out of school :D ). So, like any other teenager, I'm going to take it out on somebody else! plus, i must've read, like, a hundred "roy/riza gets sick and riza/roy has to take care of them" stories by now, so I think I have enough experience to attempt one.**

**this won't be very angsty, because it's hard to write angst when you're watching "Comedy Central Presents. . ." and "RV". I keep trying to laugh, and end up coughin my lungs out! bleh**

* * *

"Sir. Sir!"

1st Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed. Her commanding officer was asleep, once again. "Colonel, you need to finish your paperwork." She reached into her holster for her gun. When she clicked off the safety, everyone in the office froze. Except for the Colonel.

She stood up and aimed her gun right over the sleeping colonel's head. But before she could shoot, a wave of dizziness overcame her. She reached out to steady herself on her desk and put a hand on her forehead.

"Lieutenant? Are you okay?" Fuery asked nervously. Suddenly Roy was right by her side, a hand on her arm as he peered into her face. She wasn't sure if the sudden sickness or his close proximity was causing her face to heat up. "Hawkeye?"

"I'll be fine, sir." His hand slipped onto her forehead, surprising her. "You have a fever, Lieutenant. You're going home."

Protests caught in her throat, because she had to admit he was right. She snapped a salute, and nodded. "Yes sir."

But as she went to grab her coat, her feet couldn't seem to recall how to walk. She stumbled, and would've fallen flat on her face if Mustang hadn't been a step behind her, sliding an arm around her waist and holding her up with unexpected ease.

"You all right?" he asked, looking down into her eyes. Blushing furiously at her stupid mistake, she couldn't meet his gaze as she tried to steady herself. "I-I'm fine, sir." she managed to stutter. The Colonel brought her to her feet, but kept one arm around her as he reached for her coat. "Damn liar." he muttered, helping her into the coat as if she was still a child.

Roy turned his attention back to the room, and Riza realized that everyone was staring at them. "Men, I'm escorting the Lieutenant home. Finish up your work."

"You have paperwork to do as well, sir." Riza tried to point out. But the Colonel wasn't listening as he shepherded her out of the office. Neither of them saw the knowing glances that passed between their coworkers, or heard Havoc comment: "Hughes would've been ecstatic."

* * *

It didn't take long for Riza to fall asleep, lulled by the steady motion of Roy's car. At a red light, Roy looked over and smiled at her. It was surprising how innocent she could look, when she wasn't aiming her gun at his head.

The black clip holding her hair up caught his attention. Surely she couldn't be comfortable with that behind her head? Quickly and carefully, he reached and pulled it out of her hair. She was . . . well, prettier that way.

Immediately Roy shook his head to clear his mind of _those_ kind of thoughts. What would the Lieutenant say if she knew? Roy grinned. Probably let of a round right above his head.

He arrived at her apartment, and stepped out of the car. He went over and opened her door, and was just about to wake her up when he paused. Instead, one arm slipped beneath her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her up, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

It took him a minute of fumbling, but he was finally able to get the door open. He stepped inside, careful to make sure Riza's feet didn't scare the doorframe.

He carried her over to the bed and set her down, smoothly as possible. Pulling the blanket up to cover her, he allowed himself to brush the hair off her forehead. Just as his hand was letting go of the blanket, Riza reached up and grabbed it. Startled, he looked up and saw the sleepy, barely conscious expression on her face. "Roy?" she murmured.

Roy gently pulled his hand back. "Shh . . . get some sleep, okay?"

Already her eyes were closing again, but he caught her last words before she fell asleep. "Promise . . . you'll come back?"

Roy paused, but he was positive that she wouldn't remember this conversation when she woke up. So he leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Always."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! it seriously takes me wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy too long to finish anything. and i used the last word as the title because, well, i have no creativity when i'm sick. bleh**

**O well, here's my sick fic! Review please!**


End file.
